Forbidden
by MoonyLilyPadfootProngs
Summary: [SCOROSE]It was not love at first sight, or even second, in fact, they weren't entirely sure if it was love at all. But perhaps the solace they found in each other's arms helped them escape the reality of their harsh world, and perhaps, they felt the need to walk out of their family's shadow and find their own light, and instead, they found each other. Forbidden; the story of them.
1. The First Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT.**

* * *

 _"Arrogance is the camouflage of insecurity."_

A red haired girl sat alone in the library, hunched over the latest novel of her favourite series that her mother had gifted her. Her keen brown eyes darted furiously over the pages, as she sucked in every word, as though trying to imprint it in her memory forever. She didn't notice when a boy in her year sat opposite her, and picked up his own book. When she heard her cousin's laughs outside the library, she sighed, rolled her eyes and put her book away, noticing the blonde boy in front of her. He was reading his book intently, his tousled hair masking his pale face.

Her mother had raised her to treat everyone the same, no matter which house they belong to. She remembered fondly that her father had said, "Yeah, be nice, just don't get too nice with them snakes." She chuckled slightly at the memory, causing the boy in front of her to look up at her, clearly annoyed by the look in his cool grey eyes.

She blushed slightly at having been the cause of disturbance and smiled pleasantly at him, extending her hand. "Hello, I'm Ros –"

"I know who you are," said the boy in a pronounced drawl. "Red hair, freckles, and being an absolute insufferable know it all in class. You're the Granger-Weasley kid," he said with distaste.

Rose felt furious as she whipped back, "No need to ask who you are, unpleasant smarmy git. Must be a Malfoy."

The boy in front of her stiffened and swallowed visibly, looking pointedly away from her.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Why, does your Daddy own it? Or perhaps your uncle?"

"It was just an honest question," said Rose sincerely, looking slightly affronted.

The expression on the boy's face dropped, and his eyes flickered for just a moment, like he was genuinely shocked.

"I – I..uhh…just wanted to read."

Rose nodded slightly and went back to reading her book in peace. She heard an occasional sound from the other side of the table, but made no action to show she had heard it. As the sky grew darker, she glanced at her watch, and gasped. Merlin, she had told the others she would be there at eight. She got up hastily and stuffed the book in her bag, and headed out, before turning around briskly.

"Sorry, didn't catch your name," she said warmly.

"Well, that's because I didn't tell you," he retorted.

Rose felt her face lose its colour, as she was insulted once more. She slung her bag across her shoulder and rushed out of the library.

Scorpius cursed the minute he heard the footsteps fade. He never knew why, but he put on a farce in front of some people, an arrogant façade, which he later hated himself for. He was so scared people would hate him for what his father and grandfather had done, he never wanted to come off as easy to talk to. Perhaps that was the reason he hardly managed to have many friends. This girl had seemed so polite to him, being the daughter of two of the Golden Trio. She was taking a step, and he had gone and kicked her away. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He banged his fist on the table. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"Malfoy, stop that incessant horrid noise, or get out."

Scorpius let out a gust of anger, and plunged his face into his hands.

* * *

"Aargh….that Malfoy is such a git," said Rose frustratedly as she sat down at the table amongst her cousins.

"What did he do?" demanded James.

"Well, nothing, really. He didn't do anything, he just said something."

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" growled Fred.

"Oh, would you stop it. He was just being a…..a pompous arse."

Fred and James grinned wickedly at each other, Roxanne rolled her eyes, Molly made a disapproving clucking noise, and Albus gave her an apologetic frown.

"Oh, Merlin. No, you will not hex him. It wasn't that bad," she said reasonably.

"Fred, James, no, control yourselves, just –" tried Rose hopefully.

But it was too late, Malfoy was sprouting blue facial hair all over, and his lips were growing abnormally larger by the second.

"Godric, I cannot believe they actually did that," moaned Rose.

"I can," said Roxanne between bites of treacle tart.

"Albus, go tell them to take off that ridiculous hex. The boy doesn't deserve that."

Albus looked at her frighteningly, as though the thought of telling his older brother not to do something was crazy.

"See, that's your problem, you're too quick to look for the good in people," pointed out Dominique.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's a Malfoy. He deserves that," said Roxanne.

"You can't punish him for what his family did. You can't choose family."

"Well, all he would have to do to show people he isn't like them, is be a decent bloke, and instead, he decided to be a git. Calling for trouble, eh?" said Victoire pleasantly.

"Well, maybe if we give him the chance."

"So, what, you're going to save him?"

"No, but everyone deserves a chance."

"Look, all we're saying –"

"Wasn't that brilliant?" asked James.

"Haven't done that before," added Fred.

They grinned as they explained the spell to everyone, including Molly who had surprisingly put her book down to actually listen. Malfoy walked past them as he made his way to the hospital wing, his face covered in blue, his lips painfully plump.

"Love the colour!" yelled Fred.

"Reckon I still look better than your entire family," he retorted menacingly, before scrambling away.

Rose casually picked up a strawberry dipped in chocolate, and bit into it. "Next time, maybe bubble gum pink. It suits him better, don't you think?"

Everyone at the table in the near vicinity laughed, and James wiped the fake tears from his eyes dramatically. "Look at Rosie, all grown up. Learning the ways of the world. You make us proud."

Rose threw a piece of pie at him, and he promptly shut up.

* * *

A/N: Scorose, yay! I think Scorpius wasn't a complete good guy in the start, because of his upbringing, but most of it was just a farce. Rose is like her mother, willing to accept people. Anyway, let me know what you thought!

Reviews mean a lot to me, and give me the drive to go on, so please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. (:


	2. An Argument

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to the author.**

* * *

 _"Behind every mask is a face, and behind that, a story."_

Rose pulled on a light cardigan, and brushed her hair back into a tight ponytail. She pulled on a pair of black socks, and slipped her tiny feet into grey shoes, making her way to the common room. She glanced at her reflection in one of the dark portraits and frowned when she saw that her freckles were even more pronounced with every passing day. She sighed unhappily, and made her way to the Great Hall. Standing at a few meters away from the entrance in an empty corridor was the ivory haired boy she had met on her third day at Hogwarts. Her brain told her that he was an absolute prat and she should have nothing to do with him. But her heart told her to give him a chance. After all, she was the one who said everyone deserved a chance.

She walked over to him quietly, careful not to shock him, and cleared her throat. He looked up at her, a bored expression on his face.

"Hi. I know we got off to a bad start the other day, but –"

"What makes you think we got off to a bad start? I think it was perfect," he retorted immediately.

Rose looked at the boy, confusion evident on her face.

"A Malfoy and a Weasley. Biting each other's heads off, at each other's throats. It was fitting, really," said the boy snidely.

"Look, let's forget what happened in the past. I'm willing to accept you for who you are. I'm not going to judge you for your family's mistakes."

The boy's face turned a deep shade of red, and his eyes flashed. He scoffed loudly.

"Well, what makes you think I'm not going to judge you based on our family? My family isn't the only one who made mistakes."

Rose was immediately offended. "My family is the reason you're here today. My uncle saved your dad."

"Oh, what a hero. Might I remind you that my grandmother is the reason Harry Potter is alive?"

"This is ridiculous."

"Oh, and while we're on the topic, your grandmother is the reason my great aunt is dead."

"Your family is the reason Teddy doesn't have parents. Your family is the reason my uncle is dead. Your family is the reason for destruction –"

"Exactly!" shouted Malfoy. "Don't you get it? You come here and tell me that we got off to a bad start. Of course it was a bad start. But that's the only start. Our families have too much history. We're rivals. What did you expect? That we'd be best of friends and skip around the school –"

"And don't you get it? I'm willing to put all of that history aside and help you."

Scorpius laughed, a short derisive one.

"Oh, that would be perfect for you wouldn't it? Headline for the Daily Prophet: Child of the golden trio brings a troubled Malfoy out of the dark. Right little hero that would make you. Bring a little more fame to your family, can't seem to get enough of it, can you guys? A perfect little hero in your perfect little world, with the perfect family and perfect friends. Well, not everyone's lives can be fucking perfect. So, here's a news flash for you, Rose Weasley, I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP. I don't need it."

Rose stood quietly for a while, glaring at him, his cool grey eyes livid with anger as they looked into her equally furious brown eyes. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I understand what you're going through. I know what it's like to be judged as someone because of your family, it –"

"Oh, don't you dare. Don't you dare try to tell me you know what it's like for me."

"But I do. I know what it's like to have people presume something of you because of your last name, I know it is difficult –"

"No, you don't. We are in completely different situations, all right? Completely."

Rose thought she would argue that point. After all, they weren't that different. Of course, people always assumed the best of her and worst of him, which was the difference. But the fact that people always presumed that they would be like their parents was a common string between them. She was afraid she wouldn't live up to them, and he was probably afraid that he would live up to them. She wanted to tell him that she got it, it was difficult, but they would learn, eventually they would grow out of it. But judging by the expression on his face she doubted he would even listen to her, so she settled for something simple.

"Such a pleasant boy. No wonder you have so many friends."

Scorpius sent a cold glare her way. "I don't need friends. I'm fine on my own."

"And yet here you are, having a conversation with me. The first one you've had since you reached Hogwarts, if I'm not mistaken."

"I wouldn't call this a conversation. An argument, maybe. And I'm leaving."

"Malfoy, you can't live your life based on what you think others will think of you. You –"

"You know what? Screw this. Screw you. I don't need a stupid Weasley telling me what I can or cannot do."

"Malfoy –"

But it was too late, the boy was walking briskly away, his hands in his pocket, still fuming, when Rose called again.

"Malfoy!"

The pale faced boy whipped around, and let out a gust of anger.

"Stay away from me, Weasley. Stay the hell away from me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Reviews make me happy. Constructive criticism makes me happier.


End file.
